This invention relates to electrical generating plants and more particularly to such plants or facilities having increased efficiency.
The maximum practical efficiency of central steam power plants which burn fossil fuels such as coal, oil or gas to produce electricity is about 35%. The high cost and inefficient use of the fuel contributes to pollution of the atmosphere and the high cost of electricity. It would be desirable to provide an electrical generating plant which produced electricity at high efficiency coupled with low pollution. Efficiencies of up to 50% have been proposed using various thermodynamic topping devices such as high-temperature gas turbines and combustion magnetohydrodynamic generators.